


Kiss It

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Abaddon (Supernatural), Dom/sub, F/M, Knifeplay, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Dean goes to see his Domme but she’s not going to put up with his defiant, bratty behavior.**NSFW aesthetic included in the body of the fic**





	Kiss It

 

 

“Dean…”

Her tone of voice told him everything he needed to know.  He was being defiant and she had definitely noticed.  Good.  He didn’t pay her to be nice and he could use a good spanking.  Dean turned to her with a smirk but his face fell when he saw the glint in her eye.  

“I know what you’re doing, Dean,” she purred as they approached the door, “and it’s not going to work.”  Abaddon spun him around, grabbing a fistful of hair in the process.  “I know you want me to spank you, Dean, but being a brat doesn’t get you what you want.”  She pressed her hips against his and felt the beginning of an erection through his jeans.  It was Abaddon’s turn to smirk as she lowered her mouth to Dean’s ear.  “Go inside and get ready for me.”  

Abaddon swept away, leaving Dean in her wake as her heels clicked up the stairs and into her studio to get ready herself.  She quickly shed her street clothes and slipped into her favorite panties and corset and as she rolled on her thigh high stockings, she knew she looked good.  She took her time fluffing up her hair and fixing her makeup, knowing that Dean was already shirtless and kneeling in the center of the dungeon she had built in her basement.  He may have been a brat outside when he had arrived but he was a good submissive and deeply devoted to her.  

That didn’t mean she couldn’t make him wait and wonder about what was to come while he repeatedly replayed his actions outside over in his mind.  Abaddon knew that by the time she got to the basement, Dean was going to have done half of the work in punishing himself.

The last thing Abaddon did before taking the steps down to the dungeon was open her favorite but rarely used case.  She selected a few of her favorite “toys,” pieces she loved but seldom got to use due to the limits of those she played with.  It wasn’t one of Dean’s limits, though, and she knew it would be the perfect punishment for her unruly sub, especially as she descended the stairs and found Dean defiantly watching her.  This is going to be so much fun, she thought to herself.

Dean knew he should be looking at the floor but something inside of him wouldn’t back down today.  He was staring up into his Domme’s face when something flashed at her waist and caught his eye.  Dean’s eyes widened and his cock betrayed him by getting impossibly harder in his jeans when he saw what she was carrying: knives.  She had knives.  

Abaddon could see that, despite his bravado, she had Dean in the palm of her hand.  She crossed the room to him and held one of the knives to his throat, pressing gently enough that she wouldn’t break the skin but using enough force to let Dean know it was there and it was sharp.  When Dean practically snarled in return, she decided to up the ante.  “Cross your wrists in your lap,” she commanded and Dean obeyed.

Abaddon crossed the room, the sound of her heels reverberating off of the dark, hardwood floors, and picked out three leather straps.  She returned to Dean and wrapped the shortest strap around his wrists.  The two longer straps were secured around his torso, holding Dean’s arms tightly against his chest while still leaving his nipples available for whatever Abaddon might desire.  She smiled as Dean was already beginning to sink into subspace now that he felt the leather wrapping around his body.

“That’s more like it,” she murmured, crossing behind Dean as she ran a perfectly manicured hand through his hair and gave it a tug.  Her other hand held one of the knives again and she ran the flat of it across Dean’s neck before she lightly dragged the point along one of his pectorals.  

Dean inhaled sharply when he felt the point of the knife cross his sensitive nipple.  He was nervous but his Domme had won his trust early in their relationship.  He let his head fall forward as she twisted the knife and added even a little more pressure.  Dean heard her heels click on the floor as she crossed around to stand in front of him again.

“Look at me, Dean,” Abaddon commanded and her sub obeyed.  She smiled down at Dean with a wicked glint in her eye as she dragged the knife up his chest, over his neck and to his mouth.  She ran the blunt side of the knife along his lips, catching his lower lip between the blade and her thumb.  “You have a beautiful mouth,” she told him as she increased the pressure on his lip, causing Dean to whine a little.  Abaddon flipped the blade so the sharp side was gently pressed against his lips, now.  “Kiss it.”

Dean’s eyes flashed as he did what he was told.  

“Again.”

As she watched her sub kiss her blade, Abaddon knew that Dean would be putty in her hands for the rest of the night as she slowly took him apart piece by piece in every way that he needed before putting him back together again.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my smut tumblr, @impalasutra. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
